


i've given you my trust

by midnight_files



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Fluff, Multi, Murder Mystery, OT5, Soobin centric, The Skeld (Among Us), it's literally just the boys in the game, was supposed to be all ships but it ended up being..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: there's an impostor among us.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, OT5?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	i've given you my trust

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC: this is based on the game "among us" where a group of 'crewmates' are placed on a spaceship and there's one (or two or three) 'imposters' that go around killing everyone and sabotaging the machinery.
> 
> the descriptions of violence are not that gorey and death is skimmed over because it's just in a game, which is why i didn't include it in the tags, but please keep this in mind regardless! <3

The alarms are blaring. They pierce through the thick tension on the spaceship, jolting everyone into action. Soobin begins to perspire. He’s not good in situations like this. God, he can barely handle fixing the wires. The red lights flashing throughout the dimly lit hallways only worsen his nerves. 

There’s 20 seconds left on the clock. Soobin needs to reach the O2 room and he needs to reach it  _ now. _ If not, they’re all going to die and he can’t let that happen. He’s running as fast as he can, down the hallway near Medbay is where he runs into Kai. Just as they’re about to turn the corner, however, the alarms stop going off. Kai hides himself behind Soobin, fear written in the way he meekly asks ‘what’s going on’. Soobin can’t answer him because he doesn’t know either.

“Dead body reported,” an announcement rings from the speakers. Soobin freezes and he can feel Kai do the same. They stand there, unsure of what to do, but then Soobin grabs Kai’s hand and guides them towards the cafeteria where two other boys are standing around the center table. Taehyun looks shaken and Beomgyu looks as pale as a ghost.

“Yeonjun’s dead,” Beomgyu states, taking a seat at the table and adjusting his suit. The current situation is taking a toll on him; it’s taking a toll on  _ all _ of them. Soobin can barely believe his ears, Kai’s eyes are wide with disbelief, and Taehyun is shrinking in on himself. “I found him in storage. I was in front of Electrical, heading to Admin, but the doors shut in front of me and when..”

Kai leaves Soobin and naturally swings over to comfort Beomgyu, one arm wrapping around the boy’s shoulders. A few seconds pass and Soobin discerns Taehyun’s hand finding his, squeezing it like he usually does when he’s nervous.

“When they finally opened, he was.. he was just lying there. Cold and lifeless,” Beomgyu finishes, shuddering as he recalls the memory. His face buries into the crook of Kai’s shoulder and Kai lets him. Soobin watches as Kai hides his eyes with his bangs, a clear indication that he was on the verge of tearing up.

“Did you possibly see who did it?” Soobin asks warily. It’s so surreal, finding out that there’s a killer onboard, and it’s even harder figuring out the killer’s identity. He’s not sure who to distrust because he’s known them all for  _ ages  _ and he’s never  _ once _ thought any of them were capable of anything remotely close to this.

“Hyung!” Kai exclaims, looking up at him with anger that Soobin has never seen before. “You’re not seriously implying that this was a  _ murder, _ are you?” Soobin’s throat dries up. That’s right, Yeonjun could’ve simply suffered from a freak accident. Guilt bubbles in his chest at the assumptions he’s been making.

“No, Kai,” Beomgyu interrupts, shaky fingers curling inwards until he’s forming small fists. “I saw the slit down his abdomen. That... that was no accident.”

“You’re not serious,” Taehyun finally says, eyes casting on the ground. Soobin can feel him quivering from where their fingers are intertwined. “Who,” Taehyun starts, just as shocked as the rest of them. “Who would do such a cruel thing?”

“I don’t know but maybe we should just stick together,” Beomgyu says, finally finding enough strength to stand on his own. Kai bites on his lower lip, clearly perplexed by the whole ordeal. Soobin wishes he could protect him from this; he wishes he could protect  _ all _ of them from this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I agree. Let’s stay within eyesight of one another and finish our tasks,” Soobin says. Kai turns his head, looking around the room before pointing at the wires at the back. “I’ll try to fix that,” he informs the group, making sure their eyes are on him before he heads towards it. Taehyun lets go of Soobin’s hand, opting to go with Kai so that he can make sure the younger doesn’t hurt himself while trying to fix things. Taehyun’s always been stubborn about protecting Kai so, despite being insanely scared, he still finds it his responsibility to keep an eye on the youngest.

Beomgyu reaches out, hooking his finger into one of Soobin’s pockets before tugging gently. “I have to clean the chute,” he states. Soobin knows that’s his way of indirectly asking for company and he complies, following the boy to the other side of the room. He watches silently as Beomgyu’s trembling hands pull down the lever, struggling to hold it there, and he reaches out to help. His hands land over Beomgyu’s and they stay still, not saying a word until the screen reads that the cleaning is complete.

Soobin sighs, letting go of Beomgyu’s arms so that he can give the boy some space to breathe, and begins heading back to the center of the room. The four of them meet at the table once again and Soobin warily eyes the emergency button. “I’ve gotta get to the weapons room.” His announcement causes Kai’s eyes widen.

“But,” Kai begins, fiddling with his thumbs. His voice is soft and wavering, threatening to disappear at any second. “My task is all the way in the lower engine and Taehyun has to finish fixing the wires at Admin.”

Soobin runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He doesn’t want to risk losing anyone else, but he  _ really _ needs to clear the asteroids blocking their path or else they’re going to be in even  _ bigger _ trouble. “We can do them one by one, come on,” Soobin decides, motioning for them to follow his lead to the right.

“But what if the reactor or O2 filter goes haywire?” Taehyun asks, eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. “We can’t risk being all on the right side. The doors can close in on us.”

_ Fuck. _ He’s right, Soobin acknowledges, slouching in defeat. “We can split up two and two,” Beomgyu suggests after a pregnant pause, playing with his gloves because they’re preventing him from biting his nails. “Absolutely not,” Soobin disagrees, slamming his right hand onto the table in front of him. “I’m not risking losing any of you.”

Kai reaches out timidly, giving Soobin’s forearm a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “We’ll be okay.” Soobin knows Kai’s trying to be strong because the rest of them aren’t. He’s always been the one pillar left standing, no matter how troubling times can get, and Soobin wishes Kai didn’t have to go through that. God knows how much Kai means to him and what he would give to strip Kai of his burdens.

“Besides,” Kai gulps, taking a step back and turning around so that the rest of them can’t see his face which is probably stricken with worry. “If one of us dies,” the silence in the room is deadly. “We’ll know who did it.”

Soobin doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want another person to die and he doesn’t... he doesn’t want to find out one of his best friends is behind this. It’ll be too much all at once.

“We have to do this,” Kai repeats, this time a lot firmer than before. Soobin admires his courage; at times, he wishes he were more like him, in a sense, because he’d be a hell of a lot better leader. Now’s not the time to dwell on insecurities though, not when they’re broken apart like this.

“Beomgyu, what’s your task?” Soobin questions, trying to map out where everyone will be. “I have to submit a scan at medbay,” Beomgyu answers, rolling his tongue past his lips. “I’ll... I’ll watch over Kai. You take care of Taehyun.”

With Yeonjun gone, Beomgyu has to fill in the role of being one of the older members of the group. It gives him an overwhelming amount of new responsibilities and all too sudden at that, but he has no time to complain. Not when it might cost someone’s life.

“Okay,” Soobin concedes after some thought. No matter how hard he tries to wrap his mind around this whole ordeal, he just can’t, but he has to deal with it until they get to the bottom of this. “Okay, let’s do that.”

He watches as Beomgyu and Kai disappear down the hallway leading to Medbay and once they’re out of his line of sight, he turns around curtly, heading straight for the laser controls. Taehyun’s breathing heavily, sticking as close to Soobin as he possibly can while trying to give him enough room for comfort.

Soobin simply extends an arm, wrapping it around Taehyun’s waist so that he can press them up against one another. “We’re fine,” he states, but it sounds more like he’s reassuring himself than Taehyun. 

His hands go up to find the controls for the beams and he makes sure to keep Taehyun within his peripheral vision’s range before beginning to clear the asteroids in sight. The gloves make it a bit hard for him to press the buttons, but he manages. Beside him, Taehyun occasionally points at a few asteroids in case Soobin misses them and Soobin’s thankful for Taehyun’s attentiveness because he’s struggling to focus.

“Last one,” Soobin releases a noise of relief when he clears the final asteroid unhindered. Taehyun gives him a thumbs up and Soobin smiles at the boy fondly, reaching out to gently nudge his side with his elbow. “Come on, let’s get to those wires.”

Moving from the weapons room is nerve wracking. Soobin’s scared of what he might see with every turn he makes. If he were to find a dead body, Soobin’s not sure how he’d react. Especially given that it would be the dead body of one of his closest friends.

He can’t even begin to imagine the terror Beomgyu must’ve felt.

As he’s mulling the thought over, the lights go off and Soobin’s heart sinks to his chest so fast, he almost  _ feels _ the drop. “Taehyun!” He calls out into the darkness, squinting as if it’ll help him see anything, even the lightest traces of a silhouette. Somewhere a few feet ahead of him, he hears movement and a muffled response. “Here!”

Soobin tries desperately to locate the sound of the voice, grasping the air in front of him to no avail, but then he hears gears turning. “Where are you?” He shouts and just when he catches that small, tiny glimpse of Taehyun’s lithe figure, the doors shut between them.

“Fuck!” Soobin yells, fist pounding against the doors sealed tightly in front of him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He’s fumbling to reach for a set of wires, a keypad, anything in range to open the doors separating them, but there’s  _ nothing. _

“I’m okay!” Taehyun’s response barely reaches him, voice faint and sounding too far away. “I think Beomgyu hyung’s here with me!” Soobin exhales quietly, all the stress momentarily lifting off his shoulders.

But then a gut wrenching realization sinks in.

“Taehyun,” his fist collides with the metal door once more, sure to bruise him despite his glove cushioning the impact. “Where’s Kai?”

“He’s not—”

The sentence stops there. Abrupt and unsettling. “Taehyun?” Nobody answers him.

“No, please no,” Soobin wails pathetically as his fingers desperately claw at the doors that won’t budge. 

The electrical room. He has to get to the electrical room. He has to turn the lights back on and he has to—he _ needs _ to find Kai.

Carefully, he turns around, pressing himself flat against the wall, before slowly inching his way across the cafeteria. He takes it step by step, trying his best to avoid making any loud noises that might give away his position, though it’s hard enough as is, due to the deafening silence.

Once he hears the rattling of the upper engine, he lets out an exhale. There’s no dead body yet, meaning Kai might be safe. He might still be  _ alive.  _ His heart is beating rapidly against his chest, almost threatening to implode, but he’s not sure if it’s from fear or from hope.

“Kai?” He whispers into the darkness. There’s no response. The sharp corner of the wall stabs his back uncomfortably as he turns around and continues on his way. The screens at the security room provide vision in the narrow hallway and he uses that to his advantage, sprinting down until he reaches the lower engine.

* * *

“He’s doomed,” Yeonjun says, looming around Soobin’s figure with Taehyun trailing behind. “He’s so fucking doomed.”

“I can’t believe he killed me,” Taehyun hisses with anger, kicking the wall. His foot goes right through it. Yeonjun snickers at the display of anger, giving the younger ghost a pointed look. “Believe it, pouty baby.”

“I hope they toss him out,” Taehyun continues, floating around aimlessly. “If he could hear me,” Taehyun then flies over to Soobin, cupping his hands around his mouth. “This would be so much easier!” The only one that flinches from his sudden increase in volume, however, is Yeonjun.

“Well,” Yeonjun replies, reaching out to pull Taehyun into a back hug and tucking his chin onto the latter’s shoulder. “At least we have each other.”

* * *

Soobin swears he feels an unnatural gust of wind by his ear, but considering he’s walking around in the dark with a  _ murderer _ on the loose, he wouldn’t be surprised if his mind was playing tricks on him. Instead of letting himself dwell on the peculiar breeze, he fixates on the mission at hand again.

“Kai,” Soobin repeats, this time a little louder. Somewhere in the deep, eerie shadows, a tiny gasp echoes. “Hyung?” The voice asks and Soobin’s knees almost give away from the relief. “Baby,” the pet name falls from his lips naturally. “Follow the sound of my voice, okay?”

There’s a few harsh bangs against the metal cage surrounding the large engine and Soobin curses softly, praying that Beomgyu isn’t near them yet. “You can do it, come on.” His hands feel around underneath him, assuming that Kai is crawling out of a hiding spot, and eventually meet the soft texture of Kai’s suit.

Kai latches onto him without hesitation, burying his face into Soobin’s chest and letting out an ugly, choked sob. “I was so scared,” he admits between sniffles and Soobin’s heart aches as he runs a hand up and down Kai’s back. “He had me cornered but the lights went off,” Kai continues and Soobin hears him wiping away the tears from his face. “I just. I ran as fast as I could and hid because I,” Kai breaks off again. “I didn’t know what to do, hyung, I... I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Soobin shushes him, arms draping around Kai’s waist so he can embrace him comfortingly. “You did good. You did so good, yeah?”

Once he’s done calming Kai down, he redirects his attention to their ominous surroundings. The electrical room should only be a few feet ahead, if he recalls the directions correctly; they can make it. With one hand holding onto Kai’s tightly and the other splayed out in front of him to avoid obstacles, Soobin begins walking again.

They safely make their way towards the panel and Soobin has to squint so that he doesn’t accidentally flip the wrong switches. Kai’s peering over his shoulders, trying his best to help, but Soobin doesn’t pressure him, knowing he’s still shaken up.

With a reluctant flicker, the lights turn back on, and just as they do, Soobin catches sight of Beomgyu standing in the doorway, gloves and cheek stained with blood.

Instinctively, he pushes Kai behind him. They’re trapped. There’s no way out of this room other than the entrance that Beomgyu is blocking, but like  _ hell _ is he going to let Beomgyu touch so much as a single strand of hair on Kai’s head.

“I’m tossing you out,” Soobin announces calmly and Beomgyu’s lips part to protest. “It’s not,” Beomgyu tries, gaze shifting back and forth between his gloves and the boys in front of him. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“You’re reeking,” Soobin states, scrunching his nose at the odor starting to clog the room. “Reeking of Taehyun’s fucking blood, Beomgyu.”

“It wasn’t me,” Beomgyu asserts, taking a step forward. Soobin pushes Kai behind him even further and Kai lets him, probably too scared to move on his own. “Soobin, you have to believe me.”

“Who was it then, Beomgyu? Because it sure as hell wasn’t me,” Soobin scoffs, approaching the culprit to show that he wasn’t scared. “I heard Taehyun say your name before,” he has to stop, scowling as he remembers the last few seconds prior to his friend’s death. “Before you  _ killed _ him.”

“I didn’t do that.  _ You _ did!” Beomgyu says, pointing in an accusatory manner. Soobin’s eyes follow the direction he’s pointing in and find Kai’s bewildered stare. “M-me?” Kai stutters, grip subtly tightening on Soobin’s arm. “Yes, you,” Beomgyu shouts with newfound anger. “I  _ saw _ you do it!  _ Fuck _ you!”

That’s when Soobin interrupts, snapping his head back to face Beomgyu who’s drawn dangerously close. “That’s enough, Beomgyu,” Soobin finalizes, grabbing the brunette by his suit and dragging him towards the door. “How can you have the fucking audacity?”

“Wait here, okay?” Soobin glances over his shoulder, shooting Kai a small smile to try and ease the boy’s nerves. Kai nods once, lips pursed tightly as he frowns at the ground, unable to look up. “I trusted you,” Kai says quietly and Beomgyu thrashes in Soobin’s grip.

“Don’t even think about it,” Soobin whispers before shoving Beomgyu out the room. The disposal is easy enough. It’s traumatizing, knowing he’s single handedly killed someone and that someone being his  _ best friend. _

Best friend. Could Soobin even call him that anymore? After what he’s done? 

He watches Beomgyu float away in space, eyes wide open and boring holes into him. His lips mouth words that Soobin can’t make out and Soobin slumps forwards, exhausted by what the day has called for him.

“Kai,” he reminds himself, getting back onto his feet. He needs to make sure Kai is okay. The poor boy was probably doubled over, traumatized by everything that had happened within hours.

“Yes?”

Soobin startles, shocked by the brunette standing in behind him with a lopsided smile. He hears the clatter of metal a few feet behind Kai and his eyes barely make out a vent rattling shut before Kai barks out a maniacal laugh.

The blood in Soobin’s veins run cold.

“Surprise,” Kai chirps and Soobin watches, helplessly, as he pulls out a knife from behind him.

* * *

“You are  _ so _ messed up for that!” Soobin groans, tossing his phone aside as he shoots Kai the most angry glare he can manage. It’s hard to get mad at Kai, even when the boy betrays his  _ entire _ trust.

“Literally, how could you not tell?” Beomgyu asks, head planted in Yeonjun’s lap as the older boy cards his fingers through the soft, curly locks. “Why would I turn off the lights if I was planning on killing Kai? We were alone, I could’ve just done it and walked away.”

Taehyun drapes himself over Beomgyu sleepily, yawning as he listens to the gentle beating of Beomgyu’s heart. Yeonjun grunts from the added weight, but says nothing of it. “I thought it was obvious because Kai was so persistent about us splitting up,” Taehyun mumbles lazily.

“Well why didn’t any of you say anything then?” Soobin pouts, arms folding over his chest. Kai smiles apologetically, spreading his arms for a hug, but Soobin refuses. “No,” he says, taking a step back as Kai gets closer. “I said no.” Kai doesn’t listen, but it’s not like Soobin protests physically when Kai tackles him onto the bed.

“You’re such a pain,” Soobin says affectionately, pinching Kai’s cheek and then soothing the reddening skin with his fingers. Kai relishes in the doting gestures, only mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’ before fluttering his eyes shut and going slack in Soobin’s arms like the overgrown ‘puppy’ he is.

“He played you so hard,” Yeonjun snickers and Soobin sticks his tongue out at him. “Shut up, loser. You died first.” 

He expects Yeonjun to look offended and flick him in retaliation, but the male simply reaches out, using his advantageous strength to lug Soobin closer, along with the 185cm boy clinging onto him.

“You did good though,” Yeonjun praises, sweeping Soobin’s bangs to the side so that he can lean down to press a kiss onto Soobin’s forehead. Soobin cringes out of habit, but it’s no secret that he enjoys moments like this.

Kai looks up expectantly and Yeonjun snorts, angling himself down awkwardly to land a soft kiss onto the crown of Kai’s head as well. “And you,” he smiles, raking his fingers through the boy’s hair, watching fondly as he leans into his touch. 

“You did the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i've been playing TOO much among us ;;
> 
> i wanted to try something new!! an ot5 fic haha,, i didn't get to include too much cute fluffy moments because the plot didn't give me room for that >3< but i tried!! it was also soobin-centric, hence the focus on soobin ships, i think,, and also yeonjun was.. Dead a majority of the time, i'm so sorry KFSLD. i tried to do him justice at the end T__T
> 
> let me know what you guys think! and thank you for reading. c:
> 
> if you wanna play among us or chat or something, hit me up [ here!](https://twitter.com/kaifiIes)


End file.
